fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Charizard (Smash 5)
Charizard makes it's third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. A dual Fire and Flying type from Pokemon Red and Green, it is the fully evolved form of the Charmander line, starter Pokemon the the playable character. It is capable of utilizing powerful fire attacks as well as soaring up into the sky away from enemies. It's fire can melt the strongest steel. Aesthetically, it appears is f in the game Pokken Tournament. Changes from SSB4 *With the gliding mechanic back, Charizard is able to glide though is a bit slower compared to the rest of the cast. Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Charizard faces the camera and roars while stomping its feet. (Up) *Charizard roars while flapping its wings. (Right) *Charizard closes his eyes and makes a smoke ring by puffing smoke out. (Left) *Charizard crouches down ans then stands back up; spreading out his wings while roaring. Character Selection Screen *Charizard roars and spits out flames. *''Charizard blows out a pillow of fire upwards.'' *''Charizard slashes forward and slams his tail backwards.'' On Screen Appearance *Charizard emerges from a Pokeball with spits out a puff of fire while roaring. *''Charmander appears and then evolves into Charmeleon and then to Charizard. Charizard roars.'' *''Charizard appears from the top, crashing down to the stage while wrapped in fire.'' Victory Animations *Charizard roars and spreads out its wings as if to fly. *Charizard stomps forward; roars upwards in flames, and then poses. *Charizard does a Flame Blitz into the ground, crashes, and then poses. *''Charizard stomps several times before roaring out loudly.'' *''Charizard poses with Charmander and Charmeleon; each blow out fire from their mouths.'' *''Charizard shoots up into the air and then vanishes. Several seconds later, he is visible in the background; expelling fire into the ground.'' Losing Animation *Charizard looks forward while flapping his wings slightly and clapping. *''Charizard appears angry and is expelling fire from its mouth.'' *''Charizard has smoke rising from its nostrils and appears very tired.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix based on the "Vs Gym Leader" song with rock N7 roll influences from Pokemon Red and Blue Idle Poses *Leans back and stomps the ground. *Spits fire onto the ground. *''Spreads it's wings and straightens up.'' *''Slams its tail onto the ground.'' Trophies Charizard's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Charizard Unlock: Classic Mode Charizard (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/White Charizard (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Yellow Red and Blue Charizard Unlock: Boss Battle Console Charizard Y Shiny Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Charizard (Rock Smash) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Pink Charizard (Dragon Pulse) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Green Charizard (Classic Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Charizard (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Charizard (Light Blue) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Charizard X Shiny Unlock: Complete a Wario Character Challenge Mega Charizard X Unlock: All Star Mode Mega Charizard Y Unlock: Unlock all Meta Knight's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters